


💕Twinsies🐉

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs.Malloriah is a Slytherin student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and top of her class in most subjects She's a pureblood witch and live with her  mother and father at Gold estate She is a Metamorphagus but usually keep the same mid-length purple hair and green eyes
Kudos: 1





	💕Twinsies🐉

Malloriah and Mal are twins they have somethings in common they both have green eyes, cast spells, have moms and dads and nicknames are both Mal.

But there are differences between the 2 of them. Malloriah has purple hair and a purple outfit. Mal has blue hair and a blue outfit.

Malloriah casts spells with a wand since she is from Harry Potter Mal has a spellbook to cast spells since she is from Descendants 3.

Malloriah can't turn into a dragon whereas Mal can when her friends are in trouble and to fight enemies. So now you know they are twins and have some differences.


End file.
